1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to poly(oxyalkylene) aromatic ethers and to fuel compositions containing poly(oxyalkylene) aromatic ethers. More particularly, this invention relates to poly(oxyalkylene) aromatic ethers which are substituted on the aromatic moiety and to the use of such compounds in fuel compositions to prevent and control engine deposits.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that automobile engines tend to form deposits on the surface of engine components, such as carburetor ports, throttle bodies, fuel injectors, intake ports and intake valves, due to the oxidation and polymerization of hydrocarbon fuel. These deposits, even when present in relatively minor amounts, often cause noticeable driveability problems, such as stalling and poor acceleration. Moreover, engine deposits can significantly increase an automobile's fuel consumption and production of exhaust pollutants. Therefore, the development of effective fuel detergents or "deposit control" additives to prevent or control such deposits is of considerable importance and numerous such materials are known in the art.
For example, aliphatic hydrocarbon-substituted phenols are known to reduce engine deposits when used in fuel compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,085, issued Nov. 19, 1974 to Kreuz et al., discloses a motor fuel composition comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons in the gasoline boiling range containing about 0.01 to 0.25 volume percent of a high molecular weight aliphatic hydrocarbon-substituted phenol in which the aliphatic hydrocarbon radical has an average molecular weight in the range of about 500 to 3,500. This patent teaches that gasoline compositions containing minor amounts of an aliphatic hydrocarbon-substituted phenol not only prevent or inhibit the formation of intake valve and port deposits in a gasoline engine, but also enhance the performance of the fuel composition in engines designed to operate at higher operating temperatures with a minimum of decomposition and deposit formation in the manifold of the engine.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,846, issued Jan. 16, 1979 to Machleder et al., discloses a fuel additive composition comprising a mixture of (1) the reaction product of an aliphatic hydrocarbon-substituted phenol, epichlorohydrin and a primary or secondary mono- or polyamine, and (2) a polyalkylene phenol. This patent teaches that such compositions show excellent carburetor, induction system and combustion chamber detergency and, in addition, provide effective rust inhibition when used in hydrocarbon fuels at low concentrations.
Amino phenols are also known to function as detergents/dispersants, antioxidants and anti-corrosion agents when used in fuel compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,021, issued Mar. 16, 1982 to R. M. Lange, for example, discloses amino phenols having at least one substantially saturated hydrocarbon-based substituent of at least 30 carbon atoms. The amino phenols of this patent are taught to impart useful and desirable properties to oil-based lubricants and normally liquid fuels. Similar amino phenols are disclosed in related U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,020, issued Mar. 16, 1982 to R. M. Lange.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,933, issued Sep. 22, 1964 to K. Ley et al., discloses hydrocarbon-substituted amino phenols as stabilizers for liquid fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,939, issued Jun. 7, 1983 to R. M. Lange, discloses nitrogen-containing compositions prepared by reacting an amino phenol with at least one 3- or 4-membered ring heterocyclic compound in which the hetero atom is a single oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atom, such as ethylene oxide. The nitrogen-containing compositions of this patent are taught to be useful as additives for lubricants and fuels.
Nitro phenols have also been employed as fuel additives. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,148, issued Aug. 31, 1982 to K. E. Davis, discloses nitro phenols containing at least one aliphatic substituent having at least about 40 carbon atoms. The nitro phenols of this patent are taught to be useful as detergents, dispersants, antioxidants and demulsifiers for lubricating oil and fuel compositions.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,814, issued Mar. 25, 1969 to M. Dubeck et al., discloses a liquid hydrocarbon fuel composition containing a major quantity of a liquid hydrocarbon of the gasoline boiling range and a minor amount sufficient to reduce exhaust emissions and engine deposits of an aromatic nitro compound having an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, hydroxy or halogen substituent.
Fuel additives containing a poly(oxyalkylene) moiety are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,537, issued Mar. 4, 1980 to R. A. Lewis et al., discloses a fuel composition comprising a major portion of hydrocarbons boiling in the gasoline range and from 30 to 2000 ppm of a hydrocarbyl poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamate having a molecular weight from about 600 to 10,000, and at least one basic nitrogen atom. The hydrocarbyl poly(oxyalkylene) moiety is composed of oxyalkylene units selected from 2 to 5 carbon oxyalkylene units. These fuel compositions are taught to maintain the cleanliness of intake systems without contributing to combustion chamber deposits.
Aromatic compounds containing a poly(oxyalkylene) moiety are also known in the art. For example, the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,537, discloses alkylphenyl poly(oxyalkylene) polymers which are useful as intermediates in the preparation of alkylphenyl poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamates.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,914, issued Feb. 25, 1992 to D. T. Reardan et al., discloses poly(oxyalkylene) aromatic compounds having an amino or hydrazinocarbonyl substituent on the aromatic moiety and an ester, amide, carbamate, urea or ether linking group between the aromatic moiety and the poly(oxyalkylene) moiety. These compounds are taught to be useful for modifying macromolecular species such as proteins and enzymes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,081,295; 5,103,039; and 5,157,099; all issued to D. T. Reardan et al., disclose similar poly(oxyalkylene) aromatic compounds.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,759, issued Nov. 4, 1980 to Udelhofen et al., discloses a fuel additive composition comprising the Mannich condensation product of (1) a high molecular weight alkyl-substituted hydroxyaromatic compound wherein the alkyl group has a number average molecular weight of about 600 to about 3,000, (2) an amine, and (3) an aldehyde. This patent teaches that such Mannich condensation products provide carburetor cleanliness when employed alone, and intake valve cleanliness when employed in combination with a hydrocarbon carrier fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,210, issued Aug. 22, 1989 to Franz et al., discloses fuel compositions containing (1) one or more polybutyl or polyisobutyl alcohols wherein the polybutyl or polyisobutyl group has a number average molecular weight of 324 to 3,000, or (2) a poly(alkoxylate) of the polybutyl or polyisobutyl alcohol, or (3) a carboxylate ester of the polybutyl or polyisobutyl alcohol. This patent further teaches that when the fuel composition contains an ester of a polybutyl or polyisobutyl alcohol, the ester-forming acid group may be derived from saturated or unsaturated, aliphatic or aromatic, acyclic or cyclic mono- or polycarboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,855, issued Nov. 15, 1966 to Dexter et al., discloses alkyl esters of dialkyl hydroxybenzoic and hydroxyphenylalkanoic acids wherein the ester moiety contains from 6 to 30 carbon atoms. This patent teaches that such esters are useful for stabilizing polypropylene and other organic material normally subject to oxidative deterioration. Similar alkyl esters containing hindered dialkyl hydroxyphenyl groups are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,565, which issued Mar. 23, 1993 to Ross.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,142, issued Mar. 23, 1993 to Mollet et al., discloses alkyl esters of hydroxyphenyl carboxylic acids wherein the ester moiety may contain up to 23 carbon atoms. This patent teaches that such compounds are useful as antioxidants for stabilizing emulsion-polymerized polymers.
It has now been discovered that certain poly(oxyalkylene) aromatic ethers which are substituted on the aromatic moiety are surprisingly useful for reducing engine deposits, especially intake valve deposits, when employed as fuel additives in fuel compositions.